


Cuckoo

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Emoticons, Gen, Hungry Babies, Pokemon Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: It's hard work raising babies!A mother Salamance has to fly all day to find food to feed her 4 hard-headed children.It's odd though, she only remembers laying 3 eggs...





	Cuckoo

“Bagon! :D” “Bagon! :T” “Gon Gon. :o”

The mother Salamence proudly examined her new babies; they were a handful for certain, confined to the nest as they were. They were finally calming down now though, she had just filled their greedy little bellies.

“Ah! :V”

Well, except for one. This baby was _always_ hungry. Squawking up at her in indignation, mouth open, as if she _starved_ it.

“ **Ack!** >:V”

It was definitely _round_ enough, with stubby arms currently waving at her. It was angry that she was trying to ignore its pleas for dinner. Dinner that it _just_ finished eating.

**“GIBLE! (⸌O⸍)”**

The mother Salamence sighed and slithered toward the cave entrance, resigning herself to just _one more_ hunt. _Anything_ to stop the caterwauling so she could get some sleep. She swears, she didn’t remember her last clutch being so demanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Gible are clearly too much work for a Garchomp to raise themselves, so they drop them off in other pokemons' nests that have room.  
> If they don't have room?  
> They make some.  
> omnomnom


End file.
